Dracula (TMNT)
'Dracula '''is a the secondary antagonist of the the monsters arc of season 5 of ''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. '' He is voiced by Chris Sarandon who also plays Jerry Dandridge in ''Fright Night. Legends also say that one day Vlad saw a villager in his dirty shirt and asked if his wife was healthy. The villager replied that he did and his wife had both hands severed; and Vlad arranged another wife for the villager and showed him what had happened to the old woman, to serve as an example. Vlad took pleasure in eating in front of his victims with their bodies impaled , hearing their cries of agony. Many of these feats lead one to believe that Vlad III is the main inspiration for the character. Role The Curse Of Savanti He first briefly appears in The Curse Of Savanti Romero, and is seen in the shadows watching April and Kasey. His first major appearance was the episode 'The Crypt of Dracula', when the turtles fight monsters, and Raph is driven away from the group. As Dracula then appears behind him, and bites him, turning into a vampire ( only a few hours before his transformation) As appears in his cart in the Darkness because it was Daylight he met with the turtles and renet they tell him that they was going to West however he manipulate and hypnotise Raph to tell the others that they should go to East. When he returns to his castle, he is met by Savanti, who wishes to recruit him into the monster army. At first, Dracula is reluctant to join Savanti, who is accompanied by the mummy, but when Savanti threatens him by shining ultra violet light on him (which he soon to know that vampire weaknesses is garlic silver and light), he finally agrees. When the turtles enter the castle, he fights the turtles, and is aided by Vampire Raph who had completely turned into a half-vampire and tried to his brother Mikey tell him to join them which Mikey refuses Whilst fighting, he does something to the werewolf, which stops him turning into a human again, and seemingly puts him under his control, and recruiting him into the monster army. The Frankenstein Experiment He then travels into the future to recruit Frankensteine's monster. In the next episode, (The Frankenstein Experiment) he asks Igor to help him take over the world, but Igor refuses, calling him a demon. Unfortunately he was forced to agree with him as Raphael who was still under Dracula's mind control ask him if he can drink one of his brother's blood including renet ( possibly not) he told vampire raph to be patient that he will Feast upon their blood when the time is right savanti became very impatient ask them when they're going to rule the world Dracula became very angry at him and told him do not test him or provoke him. Meanwhile their ruling the world plan was interrupted once again by renet and his brothers Raph pleases his master and ask him if he can torture them he accept his request and told him to do whatever he wanted with them to make sure they don't get in there way Dracula forces Igor to bring him before Frankenstein, and Dracula hypnotises him into thinking that Savanti is a human scientist. He then is seen after the monster is brought to life, controlling Frankenstein into ordering the monster to destroy the turtles. After he hypnotises the monster, and then travels into the future to attack New York. Monsters Among Us As renet and the others made it back to New York City but became shocking that the whole city was surrounded by vampires and werewolves meanwhile Raphael who was still a half vampire who was not fully a full vampire yet since he did not bite his brothers and try to manipulate Mikey of his love of pizza which Donatello stop mikey for making a foolish mistake. Meanwhile Dracula and savanti can not find the location of the turtles he tells savanti that he knows every person that was bitten assuming to know their location he sends vampire April and Casey to go after the turtles. In the next scene in which Raphael who was still chained up with garlic behind his neck forced Mikey to take the garlic off him assuming he refuses since he remember when Leonardo was sting by a bug and turn completely evil which he felt for it vampire Raphael hypnotise Mikey and force him to take the garlic off of him became complete successful and manage that got the time Spectre as Raph giving him the time sceptre, attempting to betray Savanti, claiming that he can rule all of time with it. Dracula tells savanti that he will go back in time to bite every human person to become vampire and Undead as he celebrate his victory of ruling the world but he realize that the time Specter wasn't working for him But, he fails to use it , and Savanti sends the Mummy to destroy him, but Dracula destroys the Mummy easily. He rejoins Savanti, and goes through time fighting the turtles sadly Donatello was bitten by vampire April and turn into a vampire as well, Mikey tells everybody if they destroyed the master who was bitten by him that they can free all the monsters Dracula ask savanti why wasn't the time Specter wasn't working he tells him that it cannot work unless they get it fixed he tells him to get it fixed that he deal with the turtles himself as he tries to attack Frankenstein who realized that Michelangelo was his true friend before Mikey destroys him with a donnie stake, as his final words was no Freeing Raphael and Donatello was under his control freeing all the vampires, and turning the people in new york back into humans, savanti was happy that he was dead telling him that he was a jerk. Trivia He is the second most evil antagonist in the whole series, being beaten only by Kavaxas. He finds ultra violet light extra painful. Savanti is shown to dislike him, because after he was killed, Savanti says that he doesn't care, because he was a jerk anyway. He is based on Dracula, a character from Bram Stoker's book Dracula. He is similar to Kavaxas, the main villain from the same season, of the same show, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles S5: * Both are TMNT villains * Both secretly wish to betray their master (the only difference here is that Dracula rejoined his master later on) * They are both demons * They both are defeated by Mikey * They are both servants of villains who appeared in the franchise before Dracula claims that with the sceptre, he can rule all 5 dimensions, meaning Earth, Dimension X, The 1900s TMNT, The Dream Dimension, and The Dimension of the Demodragons. To find his episodes, go to YouTube and search up Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Monsters Arc, and you will get multiple sources. The stake used to kill him, was made of a holey staff, with a sharpened point. Category:TMNT Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Monsters Category:Demon Category:Monster Master Category:Vampires Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Pawns Category:Aristocrats Category:Monarchs Category:Traitor Category:Undead Category:Master Manipulator Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Immortals Category:God Wannabe Category:Arrogant Category:Liars Category:Paranormal Category:Evil from the past Category:Parody/Homage Category:Right-Hand Category:Delusional Category:Control Freaks Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Fighter Category:Deceased Category:Master of Hero Category:Slaver Category:Successful Category:Male Category:Sophisticated Category:Wealthy Category:Deal Makers Category:Crime Lord Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Psychopath Category:Kidnapper Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful Category:Minion Category:Murderer Category:Friend of the hero Category:Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence